Angel of Music (Jelsa)
by CeaCee
Summary: It's Phantom of the Opera, but with Jelsa! Elsa gets a chance to sing lead soprano, and does beautifully. Little does she know that two men end up falling in love with her. She gives all her credits to her Angel of Music, but who is this Angel? And which man will she choose? Note: Some event changes from original story, and it takes awhile to get to Jelsa stuff. Chapter BC is up!
1. Think of Me

** Hey guys! So I was watching Phantom of the Opera the other night, and thought I would try writing a Jelsa fanfic about it. I love the original story, so I thought I might love it more with Jack and Elsa. I'll leave the list of characters down at the bottom, to clarify who they are, but also for a surprise. Although I'm sure many of you could already guess who is who. Anyways, please read and enjoy! :)**

**Oh! Before I forget. THose of you who have read my other fanfiction, Heart of Snow, I decided I'm going to write an epilogue. I felt like I ended it too abruptly, so be on the look out for that. Might be out this weekend, if I can get time to type it up.**

* * *

The Opera Populaire was humming. Everyone was preparing for the opening show, and for the new owners. Music could be heard all around, as La Rapunzel practiced her solo. The ballerinas were sharing the stage with her, and had trouble focusing as the young diva sang.

The new owners, Mansour Kristoff and Sven, were taking a tour of the Opera House. They both admired the beautiful ballerinas, smiling as they passed by them. They stood on the sidelines, as the performers were rehearsing. The conductor pushed past them, quickly interrupting the lead singer on stage. The ballerina instructor, Madame Cora, approached the new owners.

"Hello Gentlemen, exploring your new home?" She smiled.

"Yes, everything is quite lovely," Kristoff said, looking up towards the ceiling where a crystal chandelier hung.

"Especially these dancers. The little red head is quite ravishing," Sven pointed to the ballerina as she danced by. Kristoff nudged him in the arm.

Cora only laughed, " That is one of my daughter's, Anna."

"Oh, she is very graceful, " Kristoff blushed as Anna twirled.

"And that blonde over there is so fetching, no relation I suppose?" Sven asked.

"That is my eldest daughter Elsa." She quickly changed the subject, "You two are lucky, this is one of our best rehearsals yet," Cora smiled, but it quickly faded at the sound of Rapunzel's voice.

"What show is this?" Kristoff asked, keeping his eyes on Anna.

"Hannibal, a very exciting show."

The two men nodded. A man called their names, drawing them back stage.

"Mansour Hans," Sven went to shake to young mans hand.

As Hans walked out on stage, Elsa stopped dancing. Her sister, Anna, walked over to her, touching her arm. When Elsa didn't respond, Anna tried to figure out what the problem was for herself. Anna spotted the young man, almost immediately, and a huge smile spread across her face. But before she had time to ask Elsa any questions, Elsa spoke.

"It's Hans," she smiled at Anna.

"Who?" Anna was confused.

"Before father died, at the house by the sea. I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts," Elsa spoke in short snippets. "You would have been too young to remember. He called me little Elsie."

"Elsa, he's so handsome," Anna squeezed her arm lightly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you could all please be quiet for a moment, I would like to introduce you all to the new owners. This is Mansour Kristoff and Mansour Sven. This other man that is with them is…" Olaf paused, not knowing who he was.

"I am Mansour Hans, as well as their new Vicomte," he gestured to Sven and Kristoff. "My parents and I are on a tour of the arts, and of course we had to stop at the Opera Populaire."

La Rapunzel smiled, and approached the three new gentlemen, and Olaf was quick to introduce. "Sven, Kristoff, Hans, this is La Rapunzel, our lead soprano."

"Ah, Senora Rapunzel. Very lovely to meet you. I have experienced all of your greatest rolls," Sven gushed.

Kristoff leaned over, whispering in his brother's ear, "You've heard of her?"

"It's called research, Kristoff!" Sven spat.

"An honor, but I must be going. I am keeping you all from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share in your great triumph," and with that, Hans left.

He walked by both sisters, not even sparing a passing glance. Elsa's smile vanished, "He wouldn't recognize me."

Anna shook her head, "He didn't see you."

Sven turned his attention to the diva, "If I remember correctly, there is a rather fine solo for Alyssa, in act three of Hannibal. I was wondering if Senora, as a personal favor, would sing us a private rendition?"

"If my manager commands," she smiled sweetly at him. "Mansour Olaf!"

"If my diva commands," Olaf sighed, before walking to his podium. "Senora, when you're ready."

Rapunzel opened her mouth and began to sing. Kristoff turned to Sven, giving him a questionable look. Sven only shrugged, plastering a fake smile on his face. The diva's voice was so high and off key, that Kristoff was afraid she may break a glass. As he glanced around, he noticed others cringing, accept for Senora's husband, who looked quite pleased with his wife.

"What is the name of this song?" Kristoff asked Cora.

"Think of Me," she nodded.

'_I wouldn't want to think about her after this,' _Kristoff thought.

Suddenly, a curtain came crashing to the ground. People screamed, running out of its way. In the process, Rapunzel was pushed to the ground, the curtain landing on top of her. She screamed, slamming her fists onto the floor. Several of the male dancers, and her husband, helped her to her feet.

Anna's eyes went wide with panic," It's the Phantom of the Opera!" she cried.

Olaf was furious. "Hiccup! Where is Hiccup? Get that man down here!"

"Who is Hiccup?" Sven asked.

"Chief of the flies, he is responsible for this!" Olaf was marching around the stage. Hiccup emerged from stage right, holding a tattered rope. "Hiccup! For gods sake boy, what's going on up there?"

"Please Mansour, don't look at me," he said in his defence. "I was not at my post, and there is no one else there. But if there were, perhaps it was a ghost."

This statement caused the chorus girls to scream. The stage was nearly empty by now, as everyone else had fled in fear. Sven glared at Hiccup, and then at his brother.

Sven quickly turned to Rapunzel, who was sobbing in the corner. "Senora please, these things do happen."

Rapunzel eyed him, "These things do happen? You've been here for five minutes, and these things do happen? For the past three years these things have been happening!" she yelled, before turning her attention to Olaf. "And did you stop these things from happening? No! Well, until you stop them from happening," she gestured to herself, "This thing will not happen!" And with that she stormed off the stage.

Her husband quickly followed after her, but not without giving one final word to the new owners. "Amateurs!"

Sven and Kristoff didn't move. They were at a loss for words. They couldn't believe they just lost their lead soprano, on their first day at the job. The people who were still on stage looked at them, hoping they would shed some light on this horrible event.

Sven cleared his throat, "La Rapunzel will be back."

Cora laughed, "You think so, Mansour?"

"Yes," Sven replied, rubbing his temples.

"Well, I have a message from the Opera Ghost."

"God in heaven! You're all obsessed!" Kristoff was stunned.

Cora ignored him and continued. "He welcomes you to his Opera House, commands that you continue to leave Box 5 empty for his use. And reminds you that his salary is due."

Sven and Kristoff laughed, "His salary."

"Yes, before you arrived, he was payed 20 thousand francs a month. Unless you two can afford more? I heard that you plan on having royalty attend tonight's performance."

"Madam, I was hoping to make that announcement myself!" Sven said, annoyed. "Is there an understudy for La Rapunzel?"

"Understudy? There is no understudy for La Rapunzel! This is a brand new show," Olaf was baffled. The new owners knew nothing about running an Opera House.

"Elsa could sing it, Mansour," Cora grabbed her daughter's hand.

"A chorus girl? No," Sven was disgusted that Cora would suggest such a thing.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher," she continued.

"From whom?" Kristoff asked.

"I… I don't know his name Mansour," Elsa replied sheepishly.

"Oh god! We really are ruined, Kristoff! We'll have to refund a full house!" Sven paced the stage.

"Let her sing for you Mansour. She has been well taught," Cora reassured.

"Very well," Kristoff said, grabbing Elsa's hand and leading her to the front of the stage.

Mansour Olaf shook his head, "From the beginning of the song then, Mademoiselle."

Elsa stood nervously up on the stage, worrying her hands. The music began to play, and Sven scoffed. This only caused Elsa's nerves to worsen, as she began to realize how important this show really was. She took a deep breath, before singing the first lyric.

Sven had opened a bottle of liquor, which was immediately dropped as soon as Elsa sang. It clattered to the floor, its contents spreading out on the stage. Both of the brothers were stunned. Elsa's voice was beautiful, much better than Rapunzel's.

"We're saved, Kristoff!" Sven clapped his hands together.

Elsa was quickly rushed off of the stage, and into her new dressing room. She was fitted into a beautiful white gown, that flowed around her. She tied her platinum blond hair into a braid, and fastened tiny snowflake clips into it. She wore a light makeup, so that she would seem innocent when she was onstage.

"Elsa, I'm so proud of you!" Anna hugged her sister, before she was about to go on.

"Thank you Anna," Elsa smiled.

Cora approached her two daughters, "Good luck my darling. You will be wonderful."

Elsa nodded and smiled at her mother. The music rang out, and Elsa stepped out on the stage. The audience was silent, as they were expecting Rapunzel. But once Elsa began to sing, they rose to their feet, and began to clap and cheer. As she sang, Elsa blushed. She had never been more appreciated in her entire life.

Little did Elsa know, that Hans was sitting in Box 4. Hans was surprised to see Elsa on stage singing. He never expected that she would be able to accomplish such a task. Hans had remembered her, and couldn't wait until after the performance to congratulate her. Her voice had definitely grown stronger since the last he had heard it, and he hoped that Elsa would remember him as well.

After the performance, Elsa made her way down to the chapel. She needed to be in a peaceful place, where she could be alone with her thoughts. Elsa smiled to herself, as she replayed the performance in her head. She had done beautifully, and the crowd loved her. Many through flowers on the stage, and her mother had informed her that there were more in her room.

She kneeled on the ground, and struck a match. Carefully, she lit the candels, and bowed her head to prey. Elsa often did this when she felt alone, or if something wonderful had happened. She usually sent the prayer to her father. Or to the Angel of Music.

Anna hadn't gotten a chance to congratulate her older sister on her success. She wandered around looking for her, before making her way to the chapel. She knew Elsa usually hid down there, but on a night like tonight, she wasn't sure.

"Elsa?" Anna softly called as she made her way down the stairs. "Elsa?"

Elsa heard her sister calling, along with someone else. She thought perhaps, Anna was bringing someone with her. But after several more calls, she knew who it was.

"Elsa," his voice echoed through her mind, causing it spin. But the feeling only lasted a second, because Anna crept through the door.

"Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were perfect," Anna smiled lovingly at Elsa, and sat down beside her. "I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?"

"Anna, when mother brought us here to live, and whenever I'd come down here alone, I'd light a candle for father. And then I would hear a voice from above, and sometimes in my dreams, he was always there," Elsa gazed at the candles flame. The reflection danced around in her eyes.

"You would hear father's voice?" Anna was confused.

"No, the Angel of Music's voice. You see, when father lay dying, he told me I would be protected by an angel, an angel of music," she looked to her sister now, a somber expression resting on her face.

Anna took a deep breath. She wasn't quite sure what her sister was talking about. Elsa was the one who was closest with their father. He would always praise her for her lovely voice. Anna was almost always with her mother, practicing ballet. It wasn't until their father died, when Elsa was ten and Anna eight, that Elsa began to dance.

"Elsa, do you think the spirit of our father is couching you?"

"Who else Anna? Who?" Elsa smiled, picturing her father's ghost singing with her. "Father once spoke of an angel, I use to dream he'd appear. Now that I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here."

Anna placed a hand on her sister. Elsa was obviously in some sort of fantasy, and she didn't want to cause her sister unhappiness by confronting her about it. But at the same time, she was terrified for Elsa. It had been eight years since their father had passed, and she still insisted that he was here.

Elsa continued, "Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside hiding. Some how I know he's always with me. He is the unseen genius."

"Elsa you must have been dreaming, stories like this can't come true. Elsa you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you," Anna pulled Elsa to her feet, guiding her out of the eerie chapel.

But Elsa wouldn't drop the subject, and began to speak with her angel, "Angel of Music, guide and guardian, share with me your glory!"

Anna tried to speak, but Elsa wouldn't let her, so Anna had to talk over her sister. "Who is this Angel of Music?"

"Angel of music, hide no longer. Secret and strange angel," Elsa paused, as she nervously glanced around the hall.

To Anna, it seemed that Elsa had just realized where they were. She pulled her sister close, and noticed how fast Elsa was breathing.

"He's with me even now, all around," Elsa whispered.

"Your hands are cold," Anna covered them with hers in an attempt to warm them. She looked into her sister's wild face, and placed a hand on her cheek. "Your face Elsa, it's white."

"It frightens me," Elsa continued to look around the room, stepping closer to Anna.

"Don't be frightened, " Anna gave her a comforting smile. "Come on, let's get you back to your room."

* * *

**Okay, how'd you guys like the first chapter? It's very similar to the original story, obviously, but there are a few differences. Here is the list of the characters: Elsa is Christine, Jack is the Phantom, Hans is Raoul, Rapunzel is La Carlotta, Cora is Madame Giry, Sven is Andre, Kristoff is Firmin, Rapunzel's husband Flinn is Piangi, Olaf is Reyer (conductor), and Hiccup is Buquet (backstage crew).**

**Yep... I think that's all of 'em. Hope you guys like it so far. **

**~CeaCee**


	2. Music of the Night

**So here is chapter two. I got so excited that I had to write and then publish it. The bulk of this chapter is song, with description and dialogue in between. That bothered me until it finally dawned on me that the bulk of the movie is song! **

**Anyways to Sailor Fayth 09 and AtrianRose98, I didn't like the choice of Hans either. Believe me he wasn't my first choice, but I couldn't figure who else would fit. But don't worry, I know where I am going with this. I have plans.**

** To Sailor Fayth 09, I can't give any spoilers to how _I_ am going to end this. But it will be good. And I am basing it off of the movie, with little parts from the play, but mostly the movie.**

**Please read, and enjoy!**

* * *

Anna dismissed herself once they made it backstage. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

Elsa nodded, "Yes, I believe so. Where are you off to?"

"Oh, I'm going to go see Mansour Kristoff. He invited me to dinner," Anna blushed.

"Anna you can't! He's our boss, and he's older than you, " Elsa scolded.

Anna's smile faded into a frown, "You can't tell me what to do Elsa. Mother said it was alright, so I'm going."

"Anna, I am your older sister. I know what's best for you." Elsa tried to take her sister's hands, but Anna pulled away.

"No Elsa! You can't stop me," Anna glared at her. "You know, I think I liked it better when you ignored me."

Anna stormed off, and Elsa called after her. But it was no use, as Anna was already out the door. Elsa sighed, walking to her dressing room. When she arrived at her door, she was surprised. It was surrounded by men with flowers, each trying to knock on her door. In panic she backed away, but a hand grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. Elsa gasped.

"It's okay child. They're just admiring you, I'll help you to your room," her mother smiled, before pulling Elsa towards the door. Cora pushed past people, yelling at them to move.

When they had finally made it through the door, Elsa was even more shocked. Her mother was right about the room. It was flooded with flowers. Elsa beamed from ear to ear. She inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet fragrance.

Cora lightly cupped Elsa's face, and headed to the vanity. She picked up a single white rose, and handed it to her daughter. "You did very well, my dear. He is pleased with you. "

Elsa took the rose in her hand, and noticed a light blue ribbon tied around the stem. She wondered who 'He' was, and was tempted to ask her mother. But when she turned around, Cora was gone. Elsa shrugged, and sat down at her vanity. She studied the rose, twirling it slowly in her hands.

Outside in the hall, Mansour Sven was waiting his turn to speak with Elsa. He had a bottle of wine in his hand, and was speaking with several other people. When Hans approached, he dismissed their conversation.

"Ah Vicomte, vicomte. I think we have made quite a discovery with Miss Elsa. Perhaps I can present her to you, dear vicomte," Sven stumbled around as he spoke, having a hard time keeping his balance.

"Thank you Mansour, but if you don't mind, this is one visit I should like to make unaccompanied, " Hans smiled, making his way to the door.

Sven watched Hans, before speaking to his bottle, "It would appear they've met before."

Hans entered the room as quietly as he could. He spotted Elsa at her vanity. She was looking at a rose, too enthralled with it to hear the door close. Hans also noticed that she was still in her performance gown, and saw just how beautiful she had become.

Hans smiled to himself, "Little Elsie, let your mind wander. Little Elsie thought, 'Am I fonder of doll? Or goblins? Or shoes?'"

Elsa looked up, blushing as she spoke, "Hans."

"Or of riddles or frocks?" He continued.

"Those picnics in the attic," Elsa smiled at the memory.

"Or of chocolates? " Hans was beside her now, and kneeling.

"Father playing the violin," she added, gazing at him. The rose fell from her hands.

"While we read to each other, dark stories of the north," he took her hands in his, kissing one of them.

"And it's best when I'm asleep in my bed. And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head."

Finally he hugged her, "You sang like an angel tonight."

"Father said, 'When I'm in heaven child, I will send the Angel of Music to you.' Well father's dead Hans, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

"Oh no doubt of it. And now we go to supper," Hans rose to his feet, smiling down at Elsa.

But Elsa did not return it. In fact, she looked worried. "No Hans. The Angel of Music is very strict."

Thinking she was joking, Hans laughed. "Well I shan't keep you up late."

"No Hans," she said again.

He turned to look at her, shaking his head, "You must change. I'll fetch my chariot, two minutes."

"Hans, wait!" But Hans was already gone, ignoring Elsa's small protests.

Elsa sighed, and decided to change. She needed to have some fun, and a break from the Opera House. Little did she know that she was being watched, and that someone had locked her in her room. He had seen the conversation between the young friends, and grew envious very quickly.

Elsa emerged from behind the screen, wearing a lovely blue dress. It was form fitting, with a lacy corset and a long slit up the leg. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she decided it was too inappropriate for supper. So she placed a silk robe over it, with sleeves that billowed off at her forearms.

She was about to leave, when a voice from above boomed out, causing all of the candles to extinguished with it. "Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory. Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph! "

Elsa looked up, hoping to catch a glimpse of whomever was speaking to her. But the room was too dark, so she bravely answered, "Angel I hear you, speak I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel my soul was weak, forgive me. Enter at last master." Elsa was hopeful, wanting to finally meet her guardian.

His voice changed, becoming softer, "Flattering child you will know me. See why in shadows I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside."

Elsa did as she was told, and before her eyes, a figure appeared. Her head was spinning, and she was scared. But her feet moved, and she slowly traveled forward. Words came rushing to her mind like a wave, and she felt that she needed to sing them.

"Angel of Music, guide and guardian, share with me your glory! Angel of Music, hide no longer. Come to me great angel," she was in front of the mirror now, looking at the man in a daze.

He, her angel, was beautiful. His hair was white, like freshly fallen snow. His eyes were a piercing blue, and they electrified her soul. He was tall, slender, but well built. He wore a dark cloak, with a puffy white shirt underneath. On half of his face he wore a white mask, and in his hands he held a crooked staff.

Elsa was in a deep trance, so much so that she didn't even hear when the door handle rattled. It shook, someone on the other side wanting to get in. It was Hans.

"Elsa, who is that in there? Who's voice is that? Elsa!" He called. She wanted to open the door, but something told her not to. Her mind was only focused on one thing. Her angel.

He beckoned to her, singing, "I am your Angel of Music. Come to your Angel of Music." He extended a hand, and Elsa took it hesitantly.

He pulled them into the mirror, mist shrouding the room. Elsa didn't take much notice to her surroundings. All her head told her to do was watch the man in front of her. More words came into her mind, and she didn't hesitate to sing them.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice that calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind." They were walking down a flight of stairs now, traveling deeper and deeper into the catacombs.

He lead her down to a landing, where a white horse was waiting. Elsa didn't notice, but she was changing. She felt alive and excited. Her features had changed as well. Her makeup somehow had gotten darker, and her hair was no longer in its tight braid. Instead it laid on her back, in wild kinky waves. Her robe that she had worn to look more modest, had fallen off. Elsa had become a different person.

Her phantom sang now, his voice lifting her spirit. "Sing once again with me, our strange duet," he was looking at her with lust filled eyes. "My power over you, grows stronger yet." He placed her onto the horse, leading them down a long hall. "And though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind."

The hall lead to a small lake, which held a boat. The Phantom lifted Elsa off the horse, and gently guided her into the boat. He pushed them away from land, steering them along with his staff. Elsa sat in the front, trying to take in her whereabouts. But her mind kept pushing the thoughts out, only absorbing the ones about the Phantom.

Elsa glanced up at him, "Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear." She couldn't help wonder why. "I am the mask you where?"

"It's me they hear," the Phantom kept his gaze on the water ahead.

"Your spirit and my voice," she trailed off, as he picked up the song.

"Are one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there," now it was his turn to pause. Elsa couldn't figure why they were so in sync. Or how she knew what to sing next.

But even with her confusion, she sang anyways. "Inside my mind. He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!"

"Sing my Angel of Music! Sing for me," he commanded, and Elsa did as she was told. A melody of notes came from her mouth, and every time he would tell her to keep singing, the notes grew higher.

The boat was coming in contact with land again. On the shore, there was an assortment of items and furniture. A piano, candles, a miniature stage, and a lot of mirrors. Elsa noticed that there were two separate entry ways, and she wanted to know where they lead to. She suspected she would find out. A cranking sound caused her to look away, seeing a large metal gate closing her in. Normally she would be frightened, but not now. She was with her guardian.

The Phantom stepped off the boat, and he took off his cape. It fluttered to the ground. He gazed at Elsa, as he began to explain the situation, "I have brought you, to the seat where sweet music's heard. To a kingdom where all must be harnessed to music...music. You have come here, for one purpose and one alone. Since I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me to sing, for my music. My music."

There was a pause in the room. Elsa was trying to process what he was saying. She understood that he wanted her for music. But was there something else? Elsa didn't care, at least not in this moment in time. All she wanted was for him to keep speaking and singing. And that was exactly what he did.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses, helpless to resist the notes I write. For I compose the music of the night."

As he sang, he walked back down the steps. Elsa was so enthralled with him, taking every bit of him in as she could. He fascinated her. He offered her his hand once more, and she took it, slowly stepping out of the boat. They walked up the small flight of steps together, gazing into one another's eyes.

"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender," Elsa turned to look away, but he gently moved her face so she was looking at him once more. " Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night."

The Phantom lead Elsa deeper into his home. They passed by a work table, and she marveled at his craftsmanship. He had built a miniature version of the Opera Populaire. They also walked by a piano, and Elsa couldn't resist running her fingers along the keys. They were cold to the touch, but seemed to sparkle an icy blue. They made no sound, so she turned back to her guide. He let go of her hand, taking several steps away from her.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes..." Elsa did, and couldn't help but smirk at the images that flashed through her mind. "... let your spirit start to soar. And you'll live as you've never lived before. "

She reached for his hand again, and he took it. Slowly he pulled her close to him. Elsa could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and it only sped up every time he sang. His voice was enchanting, and it made Elsa feel alive.

"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Feel it, hear it, closing all around you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight," he pulled away again, and gestured to the room. "The darkness of the music of the night." He smiled at her, "Let your mind start to journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me."

Her angel circled around her, before placing his hands on her shoulders. He spun her around, holding her close. The Phantom moved his hands down to her waist and so forth, whispering the rest of the song into her ear.

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation." He slid her hand up to his cheek, and then took it away. Elsa turned back, so she could look at him. He kissed her hand, and they continued to walk. "Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night."

They stopped in front of a curtain. Elsa couldn't help but smile at him, as he slowly raised it up. On the other side was a wedding dress. It was hanging neatly on a mirror. Elsa gasped, before fainting into the Phantoms arms. Her mind had finally given up. He picked her up, carrying her to another room, where a bed was. He softly placed her on the bed, caressing her cheek. He gazed at her beauty, before stepping away. He took hold of a hanging rope, and pulled on it, which revealed a canopy. It hung over the bed, the lace fabric settling on the floor.

As he did this he sang the final lyrics to his song, "You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night."


	3. Notes

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your reviews! It makes me so happy to know how much you all are enjoying the story.**

**To Sailor Fayth 09, I must apologize. I have a very strict rule about spoilers, and that is that I cannot give them out. Only because I believe reading the events that lead up to the ending is the best part about a story. But, I will take your recommendation about the book. I have seen and heard everything there is for the Phantom of the Opera, but I have yet to read the story. I shall get to that asap.**

**To Shimmer Shine, alas, The Phantom did not just ask Elsa to marry him. He was only showing her a gift.**

**Again, a big thank you to you all! And enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Anna arrived back at the Opera House late. She had been out drinking with Kristoff, and her head was so full of bubbles she was nearly levitating. She stumbled her way to Elsa's door, giggling as she tripped over her own feet. When she stood outside of her sister's grand door, she knocked.

"Elsa?" Anna slurred, as the door popped open.

She pushed her way inside, squinting her eyes in the darkness. She quickly grabbed a candle, putting it a flame. It danced in her hand, emitting a soft glow. It was clear Elsa wasn't in her dressing room, but Anna peered around anyways. Her eyes landed on the grand mirror, her reflection looking back at her.

She slowly walked towards it noticing something odd. The mirror was anchored into the wall, but to Anna, it looked as if it were detached. She reached out a hand, finding a small opening. She moved it aside, confused as it slowly disappeared. It revealed a long dark passage way. Anna stepped inside, holding the candle far out in front of her, so she could see. A small breeze touched her skin, and sent chills down her spine.

Anna dropped her candle when she heard a noise, screaming as she found rats. The candle claddered to the ground, sending an echo through the catacombs. She sucked in a deep breath, before taking a step back. She flipped around when she had bumped into someone. It was her mother. Cora grabbed her daughter's wrist, whisking her back into the dressing room.

"It is not safe to travel in the dark Anna," her mother scolded, closing the mirror.

"I only wanted to see where it would lead. Why is it there?" Anna sat down on one of the plush chairs.

Cora shook her head, approaching her daughter. She took Anna's chin in her hand, "You're drunk."

Anna tore away from Cora's grasp, "I'm leaving. Good night mother."

She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. But Cora caught it in her hand, and followed Anna out. Cora did not travel in the same direction as Anna, for she did not want to cause a fight, but she watched as her young daughter staggered down the hall.

"Drunk, I'm not drunk. I am perfectly capable of talking and walking, and certainly dancing," Anna tried to prove that she was fine, by performing forth position. She tumbled to the ground.

"Are you alright, Mademoiselle?" A man asked, helping her to her feet.

"Oh yes," Anna smiled.

"You must be Anna, Elsa's little sister?" he asked.

"That's me! And you are…?"

"Hans, the new Vicomte. May I ask, where did you just come from?"

"I just returned from a fabulous restaurant," Hans shook his head, interrupting her.

"Sorry, what I meant was, did you just come from Elsa's dressing room?" Anna nodded in response, a small hiccup escaping her lips. "Was she in there?"

"She was not, why? Do you wish to court with my sister?" Anna giggled.

"No, not at all. How did you get into her room?" Hans studied her face, smelling the alcohol on her breath as she spoke.

"It was unlocked, the door popped open. I stepped inside and," Anna paused. "Elsa wishes to court with you."

"Really?" Hans smirked.

"Yes, well I better get to bed. Nice speaking with you Mansour Hans," she waved to him, before poorly dancing down the hall.

Hans walked in the other direction, the sound of lively music drifted to his ears. He followed, until he was back stage. Hiccup was speaking with the other female dancers, and all seemed to be having a good time.

Hiccup strutted around the room, a rope dangling from his hands. He would stop in front of a girl, growling in her face. This caused her to scream, and everyone else to laugh. He chuckled himself, before sharing a story. "Like yellow parchment is his skin. A great black hole serves as the nose that never grew. You must be always on your guard, or he will catch you with his magical lasso."

Cora walked in, glaring at Hiccup. Hans watched as she snatched the rope from his hands, dangling in in front of his face. "Those who speak of what they know, learn too late that proven silence is wise. Hiccup, hold your tongue," she slapped him then, and then wrapped the rope around his neck. "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

Hiccup nodded, loosening the rope from his neck. Cora looked around the room, letting her warning sink in. Hans quickly darted down the hall before he was spotted. He sat down on a couch, wondering who this 'He' was. And where was Elsa?

* * *

Elsa awoke to a soft lullaby. She slowly sat up in bed, her head feeling dizzy, and her body heavy. She tried to stand on her feet, using the bed frame for support, but she ended up slipping and grabbed hold of a rope above her head. This caused the lace curtain to rise off the ground, making Elsa's surroundings very clear.

She couldn't remember where she was, or how she had gotten to this place. Elsa looked down at the bed, running a hand along the velvety blue fabric. She then moved her hand back to the bed frame, noticing it was in the shape of a snowflake. It was beautiful, but she wondered how she came to sleep upon it.

The notes of a piano made their way to Elsa's ears. She followed them out of the room, stopping at the top of a short staircase. Memories of last night were coming back to her, "I remember there was mist, swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake. There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat." She walked on, until she was on the first landing. Indeed all of her memories matched with the place she was seeing now. But one did not, "And in the boat there was a man." Elsa looked around, spotting a figure at the piano.

She slowly walked towards him, his back was still to her, "Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?" Elsa was standing by him now, and couldn't resist the urge to touch him. She took his face in her hands, caressing it slowly, her fingers making their way under the mask. She quickly tore it off, only to be pushed to the floor.

"Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon! Is this what you wanted to see?" He gestured to his face, trying as well as he could to cover it with is hand. He was violent, yelling at her. Elsa cowered away as he continued, "Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free! Damn you! Curse you!" The Phantom walked over to one of his mirrors, looking at his reflection. "Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even bear to look, or dare to think of me? This lonesome gargoyle who burns in hell but secretly yearns for heaven secretly, secretly but Elsa," He knelt down beside her, small tears escaping from his eyes. "...fear can turn to love. You'll learn to see to find the man behind the monster this... repulsive carcass that seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty secretly, secretly." Elsa hesitantly wiped one of his tears away, but removed her hand when he grimaced. "Oh, Elsa."

Elsa leaned over, grabbing the mask. She handed it to him, and he delicately took it from her, placing it back over his scarred tissue. From what Elsa could see, it was a strange scarr, one that looked like it had intricate designs. She wondered how he had come to get such a wound, but didn't dare ask.

The Phantom quickly made his way to his feet, "Come, we must return. Those two fools that run my theatre will be missing you."

"Wait Mansour," Elsa's small voice finally came to her. "I don't even know your name."

Looking at her with an emotionless face he replied, "Jack."

Elsa nodded, and followed Jack into the boat.

* * *

Sven was pacing the upper entrance to the Opera Populaire. He was a nervous wreck, mumbling to himself as beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. In his hands he held a letter, that was now crumbled in his fist. Sven stopped pacing to unwrap the fray parchment. He reread the writing, even though it was already imprinted in his mind.

Kristoff emerged from the theatre door, holding in identical letter to his brother's. He also held the morning paper, and was reading it aloud, "Mystery after gala night. It says mystery of soprano's flight! Mystified all the papers say," he held it above his head, shaking it so Sven could see. "We are mystified, we suspect foul play. Bad news on soprano's scene, first Rapunzel now Elsa. Still, at least, the seats get sold, gossip's worth its weight in gold," Kristoff sighed, running up the stairs to Sven. "Diva tenders resignation, cover does a moonlight flit. Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers. Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel, have a scandal and you're sure to have a hit!"

"Rhyming now are we?" Sven asked.

"Only happens when I am upset. What do you make of all this? Is this what opera truly is?" Kristoff asked astonished.

Sven shook his head, "This is damnable! Will they all walk out?"

"Sven please don't shout. It's free publicity, and the take is vast," Kristoff threw his hands in the air.

"But we have no cast! Good god Kristoff, look what we have become within the past day… rhyming brothers," Sven crumpled the note once more, dotting his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Sven, have you seen the queue?" Kristoff tried to change the subject, but then noticed the letter in Sven's hand. "It seems you've got one too."

Sven nodded, taking the paper back out, and flattening it against his knee. He cleared his throat before reading it to Kristoff, "Dear Sven what a charming gala. Elsa was, in word, sublime. We were hardly bereft when Rapunzel left. On that note, the diva's a disaster, must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime?" He ended folding it back up, and placing it in his pocket. "Now what does yours read?"

"Dear Kristoff, just a brief reminder. My salary has not been paid. Send it care of the ghost, by return of post. P.T.O. No one likes a debtor, so it's best if my orders are obeyed!" Kristoff laughed, "His orders! His salary! Who would have the gall to send this?"

"Someone with a puerile brain," Sven concluded. He glanced at the writing on Kristoff's letter, "These are both signed O.G.."

"Opera Ghost! Who the hell is he? It's nothing short of shocking, and he is mocking our positions," Kristoff took hold of Sven's shoulders, and lightly shook him.

"In addition he wants money! What a funny apparition," Sven stepped out of his brother's grasp, taking a few steps forward. "To expect a large retainer. Nothing plainer, he is clearly quite insane!"

"Where is she!" Hans stormed through the door. He had been looking high and low for Elsa, but she was no where to be found. And he had received a strange note.

Kristoff gave Hans a funny look, "You mean Rapunzel?"

"I mean miss Elsa, where is she?" he asked again.

"Well how should we know?" Kristoff asked defensively.

"I want an answer," Hans marched up the stairs, meeting the two confused brothers on the landing. "I take it you sent me this note."

Sven snatched it out of his hand, "What is all this nonsense? Of course not!"

"She's not with you then?" Hans sighed in frustration.

"Of course not! We're in the dark," Kristoff cried.

"Monsieur, please don't argue. Isn't that the letter you wrote?"

Sven opened up the envelope, "And what is it we're meant to have wrote? Agh, written." Sven read the note aloud, "Do not fear for Elsa. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again."

At that moment Rapunzel was in the entryway, yelling at Sven and Kristoff, "Where is he?

Sven smiled at her, "Ah, welcome back!"

But Rapunzel ignored him, "Your precious patron, where is he?"

Hans pushed past both men, "What is it now?"

"I have your letter, a letter which I rather recent," she held it out to him, sneering.

"Did you send it?" Kristoff asked.

"Of course not," Hans denied.

Sven rolled his eyes, "As if he would."

Rapunzel glared at Hans still, "You didn't send it?"

"Of course not!" Hans repeated.

Kristoff was confused, "What's going on?"

"You dare to tell me that this is not the letter you sent?" She shook it in her hands, wanting him to take it.

He took it, and tore it open, "And what is it that I've meant to have sent?" He read it out loud, just like the last few letters were. "Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Elsa will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place."

Kristoff and Sven looked at each other, before walking down the rest of the stairs. They stood by Rapunzel, and Sven said, "Far too many notes for my taste, and all of them about Elsa. All we've heard since we came is Miss Elsa's name!"

Cora and Anna quietly entered the room, and spoke when it was appropriate. "Elsa has returned," Cora said.

"I hope no worse for wear, as far as we're concerned," Sven nervously laughed.

"Where precisely is she now?" Kristoff took a few steps towards them, flashing a smile at Anna.

"I thought it was best if she was alone, she needed rest," Anna answered, blushing.

"May I see her?" Hans asked.

"No Monsieur, she will see no one," Cora said.

"Will she sing?" Rapunzel asked hungrily.

"Here I have a note," Anna held it out to them.

"Let me see it!" Rapunzel and Sven both rushed to it, but Sven got to it first.

Sven held it out in front of him, reading it so everyone could hear, "Gentleman, I have sent you several notes, of the most amiable nature of how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions, and I will give you one last chance. Elsa has returned to you, and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto, you will therefore cast Rapunzel as the pageboy, and put Miss Elsa in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Elsa plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box 5, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant. And it is signed O.G.." Sven folded it up, placing it inside his pocket along with his other note.

"Elsa, it's all a plot to help Elsa!" Rapunzel screamed. "The Vicomte, her lover, sent all of these notes!"

Hans looked at her astonished, "Indeed? Can you believe this?"

Rapunzel glared once more at him, before making her way for the door. Sven and Kristoff ran after her, "Senora! You are our star, and always will be. Senora, this man is mad. We don't take orders."

Rapunzel stopped abruptly, turning to them both. Kristoff sighed, "Elsa will be playing the pageboy, the silent role. Rapunzel will be playing the lead!"

"Your public needs you," Sven begged, "We need you."

"Wouldn't you not rather have your precious little ingnue?" She spat.

"Senora, no. The world wants you!" Sven and Kristoff lead her back stage.

They instructed for her to be fitted into her dress. After, they brought her flowers, chocolates, and shoes, anything that they thought might please her. The brothers lavished her in riches, presenting her a poodle and a diamond necklace. Rapunzel smiled at them, not once ever speaking a word of thank you. She was only happy because she had gotten the lead.

Elsa was also getting ready for the performance. She had told no one of her experience in the catacombs, although she suspected her mother knew. Jack had left her in her dressing room, kissing her hand before slipping back behind the mirror, but his presence was still with her. She felt haunted, and tired. She did not want to go on with tonight's performance, but alas, her wish was not granted.

Cora kissed Elsa on the cheek, "Who scorn his word, beware to those, for the angel sees and the angel knows."

"What do you mean by that, mother?" Elsa questioned.

But before she could get answers, Anna pushed through the door. "I must see her!"

"Anna," Elsa took her sister into an embrace.

"I came to your room last night, but you weren't here. I came to apologize for our fight," Anna was crying. She too was dressed for the performance, as a maid.

Elsa kissed the top of her sister's head, "All is forgiven. Let us go, and take our places."

* * *

**I know, I skipped some of Notes, but it's such a long song. And without visual it would be very confusing. Anywhos, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Till my next post, then. :)**


	4. All I Ask of You

**Ah, chapter 4. It may not be the best, I have a slight cold, but I wanted to update it. I so enjoy writing this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

The show was starting, and the audience was excited. But when the curtain rose, and La Rapunzel was standing center instead of Elsa, they were all very disappointed. A few of them snuck out the back, but the majority stayed. They all watched in anticipation, wanting Elsa to share her voice with them. But she stayed silent, just as the pageboy role had called for.

The Phantom was lurking about, and he was very unhappy. The new owners did not do as he had instructed, and there would be consequences. Jack did not take pleasure in hurting people, so he showed his revenge in small ways. La Rapunzel kept a special liquid backstage to open up her vocal chords. When no one was looking, he quickly replaced it with something that would do quite the opposite. He then made his way to his private balcony that hung from the ceiling.

Elsa was playing her role rather well. She was pretending to be a man pretending to be a woman, who was in love with the Countess. It didn't phase her what so ever that Rapunzel had gotten the role over her. She was just happy that she could be up on stage.

From his position, Jack could see everything. Backstage, the audience, and his Box. It was currently taken. This only made him more furious. "Did I not instruct that Box 5 was to be kept empty?" His voice boomed throughout the theatre, causing everyone to stop and gasp.

Olaf instructed the band to keep playing, but they were too nervous. The actors on stage didn't know what to do, and Kristoff and Sven were panicking in their seats. Hiccup was the only one who saw where the Phantom stood, and intended to do something about it. He was not going to let anyone ruin the show.

Anna made her way over to Elsa, "He's here, The Phantom of the Opera."

"It's him," Elsa whispered.

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Rapunzel barked at her. Then realizing she had an audience, she nervously laughed.

"A toad madom? Perhaps it is you who are the toad," Jack said to himself.

Rapunzel walked backstage, snapping her fingers. Her liquid was presented, and sprayed into her mouth. She performed a few vocal warm ups, and went back on stage. She smiled to everyone, and carried on with the show.

Jack watched as the young diva sang, but he quickly lost interest when he noticed something happening backstage, up on the catwalk. It wasn't clear to him what was happening, but he could see it was some sort of struggle. He ran back down the secret passage, wanting to see if he could stop whatever was happening.

At the same time, Rapunzel was struggling. Whatever the special concoction was that was sprayed into her mouth, it was causing her to gag. She wasn't able to sing clearly, and ran off stage in embarrassment. The curtains closed and the music stopped.

Kristoff and Sven were on the stage now, "Ladies and Gentleman, we apologize. The performance will continue in ten minutes time, with the role of the Countess played by Miss Elsa." Sven opened up the curtain, and twirled Elsa out on stage. "Until then, we would please your indulgence for a few moments."

"Mean while," Sven cleared his throat, pushing Elsa backstage again. "We would like to give you the ballet from Act 3 of tonight's opera."

"What?" Olaf interrupted him.

"If the Mistro...uh ballet from Act 3 please," Sven commanded nervously.

Olaf turned to his musicians, "Turn to the ballet please."

The curtain opened once more, and the audience watched as the stage transformed from a bedroom to a garden. The dancers lined up, dancing as soon as the first note rang out. The audience laughed, clapping their hands.

Elsa was in her dressing room, getting changed into her new outfit for the Countess. Her mother was helping her with her corset, when she noticed something odd. A white rose laid on her vanity, with a blue ribbon tied around it's stem. She touched the delicate petals, knowing immediately who it was from.

Jack had made it to the catwalk just in time. He drew his sword, meaning to fight the person who was causing harm to the other. But the victim already had a noose around his neck, and Jack had to decide whether to kill the killer, or save the innocent. He went with the ladder, cutting the person loose, just as the victim was being thrown over. Jack then ran in pursuit to catch the monster that had done this.

Hiccup came crashing to the stage. The audience screamed again, and ran for the exits. A few of the male dancers came to Hiccup's aid, ripping the rope from his neck. The boy gasped for air, rubbing the raw skin where the rope had once been. The curtain closed once more, and Sven came to kneel beside Hiccup.

"Are you alright? Do you know who did this to you?" he asked.

Hiccup nodded, still sucking in deep breaths of air, "It was the Phantom."

Sven looked at Kristoff, horrified. The beast was real, and it had tried to kill.

Hans was out of breath when he made it to Elsa's door. He knocked, and it flew open. She took his hand, both racing down the hall. She lead him up several staircases and long passageways. Hans explained the recent events that had happened on stage, glorifying them. Elsa stopped several times, her eyes wide in panic. How could her angel do such a thing?

"Why have you brought me here?" he asked.

"We can't go back there," Elsa said.

"We must return!"

"His eyes will find us there, his eyes that burn," she gasped, as she ran up the steps.

"Elsa don't say that, don't even think it," he tried to comfort her.

"If he has to kill a thousand men, the Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again," she tried to hold back tears.

"It's just a nightmare. Please forgive me, but there is no Phantom of the Opera," to him, she sounded crazy.

"My god who is this man? Who hunts to kill. I can't escape from him, I never will. And in this labyrinth, where night has died, the Phantom of the Opera is here inside my mind." She pushed open the door, the two of them finally out on the roof top.

It was cold, and Elsa was glad she had grabbed her cape. Snow was falling softly on the ground, and the wind blew chills. She was breathing heavily, from fear and the climb. Her head was swimming, so she wasn't able to think clearly.

"There is no Phantom of the Opera," Hans said again.

"Hans I've been there. To his world of unending night. To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness...darkness. Hans I've seen him. Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face, so distorted; deformed, it was hardly a face in that darkness...darkness." She held the rose in her hands, slowly moving it to rest against her chest. "But his voice filled my spirit with a strange sweet sound. In the night there was music in my mind. And from music, my soul began to soar. And I heard as I've never heard before."

"What you heard was a dream and nothing more," Hans moved closer to her.

She stepped away, walking closer to the edge and looked out at the lights of Paris. "Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes, that both threatened and adored."

Jack had followed the two, and was hiding in the shadows. He had heard the accusations Hans had against him. He wanted nothing more than to come out and deny them. He obviously scared Elsa now that she thought he had killed someone.

"Elsa, Elsa," Hans said behind her.

"Elsa," another voice whispered. Elsa glanced around, starting to panic.

"The worst of it is Hans, I think I love him," she looked down at the rose.

Hans let out a shaky breath, but gingerly placed his hands on her shoulders. "No more talk of darkness, forget these wide eyed fears. I'm here. Nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you." He lead her away from the ledge, both now standing in the middle of the roof. She dropped the rose on the ground, and felt comfort from Hans's words. "Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here. Right here beside you, to guard you and to guide you."

She smiled at him, "Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summer time. Say you'll need me with you now and always." Jack heard her words, and his heart nearly broke. "Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you."

"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you," Hans wrapped his arms around her as he softly sang into her ear.

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night. And you, always beside me. To hold me and to hide me."

"Then say you'll share with me one love one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you'll need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Elsa, that's all I ask of you."

She repeated it back to him, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the words and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning. Say you love me."

"You know I do," he smiled down at her.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you," she whispered on his lips, before kissing him.

Jack crumpled to the ground in anguish. His love loved another. How could she betray him like this? Why?

"Anywhere you go, let me go too," Hans said after they broke apart.

"Love me, that's all I ask of you," Elsa said again. "I must go, they'll wonder where I am. Come with me Hans."

"Elsa, I love you."

"Order your fine horses. Be with them at the door," she opened the door that lead back inside.

"And soon, you'll be beside me," Hans followed her out.

"You'll guard me, and you'll guide me," was the last thing she said, before the door closed.

Jack stepped out from his hiding place. He walked over to the rose, picking it up off the ground. "I gave you my music," he whispered. "Made your song take wing. And now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing." He fell to the ground, clutching the rose in his fist.

The white petals began to fall off. They laid in crumbled pieces, before the wind picked them up. They danced in the air, fluttering with the snow. Tears escaped from Jack's eyes, as Elsa's and Hans's voice echoed through his mind. Their sweet duet. He envied their love, and vowed to split them apart. He rose to his feet, and ran towards the edge, jumping atop it.

"You will curse the day you did not do, all that the Phantom asked of you!" Jack cursed into the air. His cape billowed behind him, whipping back and forth. He frowned at the moon, before heading back down into the catacombs.

Hans walked Elsa back to her chambers. They laughed and flirted. She opened the door, partially slipping inside. "Good night Hans," she said.

"Wait, Elsa. I love you. WE love each other. Will you do me the honor by becoming my wife?" he kneeled down, presenting her with a diamond ring.

She gasped, "Oh I don't know Hans, it seems…" she trailed off.

He took her hand, and slid the ring up her finger, "Please, Elsa?"

She smiled, and nodded, "Yes! Yes I will marry you!"

Elsa threw herself into his arms, embracing him tightly. She then kissed him on the lips, before speaking her final farewell. Hans stood outside her door, shocked. He didn't expect her to say yes right then and there. He turned to walk down the hallway, and began to laugh.

"Oh Elsa, you foolish girl. Didn't your mother teach you anything?" he laughed again, this time more maniacally. "Soon, I shall have all your riches, and when I do...you won't be around to share them with me." He laughed some more, so pleased with himself.

His plans were working. Elsa had fallen for him, everyone in the theatre trusted him, and he was not a suspect in Hiccup's attempted murder. Although JAck had saved Hiccup, everyone believed it was the Phantom who had tried to kill him. Hans felt safe. All he had to do now was take the masked man down.

* * *

**Uhoh! Plot twist! Hans is evil. :) Hope you guys liked it.**


	5. Masquerade

**Ah chapter 5! This one was a fun one to write. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. It should be better than the last, as I am feeling much better. :)**

**Sailor Fayth 09, There is a sequel!? You just made my life! Thank you for telling me! :D**

**Bleep Bloop1, I can't give you any spoilers! You'll just have to wait until the end.**

**Lizzy19090, No Helsa here, well no actual Helsa. Obviously Hans doesn't really love Elsa.**

**Thank you all for your support, enjoy! **

* * *

Elsa laid awake in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. It was cold. Every so often her eyes would travel to the candle that stood on her night stand. She wanted to light it, and let ts flame chase the darkness away, and anything else lurking about. But a part of her wanted to keep the light at bay, hoping her angel would come. Her eyes widened at the thought, so she tried to push it away. But dark thoughts kept persisting, and Elsa couldn't deny that she wanted Jack. She shook her head, taking in a deep breath.

Suddenly she heard a creek. Elsa sat up in bed, looking cautiously about the room. "Hello? Anna is that you?" Her voice was full of fear, and longing.

Something rattled, and then there was a striking sound. The candle was now in the hands of someone, and was glowing. The light revealed the Phantom's face, and Elsa gasped. She pulled the bed sheets up around her, acting as if they would protect her. Jack put a silent finger to his lips, before taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Don't be frightened Elsa. I'm not here to harm you, " he placed a protective hand on her leg, but she quickly pulled away.

"Stay away from me!" She commanded.

Jack sighed, "I've only come to prove to you my innocence. I did not try to hang that man. In fact, I was doing quite the opposite. I saw a struggle up on the catwalk, and I went to help," he paused. Jack wanted his words to comfort her, to let her see the truth. But he could see she still feared him. "Someone was about to throw the poor boy over, and I cut the rope just before he choked. I chased the murderer, for I did not want him to do anymore of these acts. But alas, he escaped. "

Elsa searched his deep blue eyes, trying to seek the truth. Her body loosened when she was confident he wasn't lying. He smiled at her, and Elsa couldn't help but hug him. She wrapped her tiny arms around his waist, her head resting on his chest. Jack jumped in surprise, but he didn't want to waste the opportunity. He stroked her hair, and the two sat in silence.

After what had seemed like forever, Elsa pulled away. "I knew you wouldn't do such a thing," she said.

He nodded, "Thank you. I must go, no one should know that I've been here," he rose to his feet, walking towards the mirror.

"Wait Jack!" Elsa hurried after him, stopping when he did. He turned to look at her. Elsa blushed, and stood up on her toes, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Goodbye," she whispered.

Jack looked at her with amazement. Maybe she did love him. He bowed to her before slipping through the mirror, leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts.

* * *

"Kristoff, we need to do something. All of these disasters have frightened people away. We need to lighten the mood, calm people down," Sven paced the floor. The bottle of liquor he held in his hands was almost empty.

"Let's throw a ball!" Kristoff exclaimed.

Sven turned to his brother, "A ball?"

"Yes, yes. A masquerade, to show the people we aren't afraid of the Phantom. "

"What a splendid idea! I'll start the invitations now. Go and tell the cook. We'll need a lot of food," Sven downed the last of his Scotch.

"Wait, how soon are you planning this?"

The sooner the better," he smiled.

"Tonight?" Kristoff asked astonished.

"Perfect," Sven patted Kristoff on the back.

So the plans were arranged. Everyone was excited. People poured into the Opera Populaire, wearing extravagant costumes and beautiful masks. Sven was dressed as a reindeer, with long antlers and a brown mask. Kristoff went more simple, wearing a plane suit and a copper colored mask. Anna greeted him at the door, taking him by his arm. She was dressed as a swan, with white feathers in her hair, and feathers lining her bodice.

Sven approached them, "Dear Kristoff what a splendid party. Quite a night, I'm impressed."

"No one does it best!" Kristoff took three champagne glasses from a passing waiter, handing one to his brother and one to Anna. He made a toast with Sven, "Here's to us! The toast of all the city. What a pity that the Phantom can't be here."

Elsa and Hans walked down the large staircase. They were dressed to match. Elsa was wearing a blue gossamer gown, a ring around her neck. Hans was dressed in a blue coat, white vest and pants. They both looked like royalty. Neither wore masks, but Hans did have a sword on his hip.

Elsa smiled at Hans, lifting the ring from its chain, "Think of it. A secret engagement, " she whispered. "Your future bride. Think of it."

Hans did not return the smile, "But why is it secret? What have we to hide? You promised me," he tried to kiss her, but she pushed away.

"No Hans, not here. They'll see!"

"Well then let them see," he said firmly. "It's an engagement, not a crime. Elsa, what are you afraid of?"

"Let's not argue," Elsa lead him further into the crowd. "Please pretend, you will understand in time."

The people around them started to dance. Olaf was in a balcony, silently conducting them. While they danced they sang, "Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade. Hide your face so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade, masquerade. Look around, there's another mask behind you."

The party was marvelous. Everyone was having a wonderful time. They were dancing, drinking, and smiling all around. Elsa and Hans made their way across the dance floor. Elsa waved to her sister, who was in Kristoff's arms. When they danced by La Rapunzel, she shrugged away from them, scowling. Elsa only laughed. When the music began to die down, and the singers returned to finish their song, the couple kissed. It was quick, for Elsa didn't want anyone to see. She then took Hans to the sidelines to watch the rest of the performance.

"Masquerade, grinning yellows, spinning reds! Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you. Masquerade, seething shadows, breathing lies. Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you!"

But the lights suddenly dimmed, causing everyone to stop. At the top of the stairs was the Phantom. He scanned the crowd, a sneer on his lips. Jack was offended by their masks, and that they had not invited him. Elsa clutched Hans's arm, her heart pounding. She was afraid what Jack might do if he found out about her engagement.

Jack slowly walked down the stairs, "Why so silent, good Mansiours? Did you think that I had left you for good?" He snickered. "Have you missed me good Mansiours? I have written you an opera," he smiled at Sven, who coward away. "Here I bring you the finished score, Don Juan Triumphant! " he threw it to the ground, the pages scattering. He then drew his sword, walking over to Rapunzel.

Elsa noticed that his mask was different. It went across his face, cutting off just past his nose. It looked like half a skeleton. His suit was a dark blue, and it looked soft to the touch. But her attention was drawn away when Hans left her grasp. He briskly walked away, leaving her standing alone.

"Fondest greetings to you all. Just a few instructions before rehearsal starts. Rapunzel must be put to rest, not her normal trick of strutting around the stage," At this Rapunzel gasped. Her husband was quick to defend, but Jack beat him to the punch. He placed the sword on Flinn's stomach, "Monsieur Flinn must lose some weight. It's not healthy for a man beyond his age." He turned once more to Sven, Kristoff was also standing by his brother. "And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the opera!" Jack put his sword back in its sheath. He looked at Elsa, "As for our star, Miss Elsa. No doubt she'll do her best," he walked towards her, and she slowly moved towards him. "True her voice his good, this she knows. Should she wish to excel, she has much to still learn."

Jack paused, gazing at the blonde beauty. Something sparkled on her neck, and he squinted his eyes to see it better. It was a ring, an engagement ring. He took in a sharp breath. All hopes of their love shattered. The Phantom shook his head lightly. _'No! I will not let this happen!'_

He cleared his throat and continued, "If pride will let her return to me, her teacher." They were standing in front of each other now. Elsa could see the sadness in his eyes. Jack's voice caused her head to spin, but it was clear to her that he loved her. She loved him too. Elsa was about to confess, but Jack grabbed at her neck. He tore the necklace of, waving it in front of her face. "Your chains are still mine. You belong to me!"

With that, the Phantom disappeared into a cloud of smoke and fire, taking the ring with him. Elsa gasped for air, and watched as Hans went down into a trap door, following the Phantom. Now was his chance to kill The Phantom, but when his feet touched the ground, and he got a chance to look around, he was surrounded by mirrors. Hans couldn't tell where the Phantom was. He kept appearing in different mirrors, causing an allusion that made him dizzy. A noose dangled from the ceiling, and Hans stared at it.

"Does this look familiar? " A dark voice cried.

Hans growled, and swung his sword at the rope. It fell to the ground, and he retrieved it. But before anything else could happen, Cora ran in, grabbing at Hans. She pulled him out of the room, leading him back to safety.

"Madame Cora, wait, " Hans wanted answers.

"Please Monsieur, I know no more than anyone else," she said, taking him to the chapel.

"That's not true!" He shouted.

"Monsieur, don't ask. There have been too many accidents," she warned.

"Accidents? Please Madame Cora," Hans grabbed her arm, stopping her. "For all our sakes," he begged.

Cora sighed, "Very well." She opened the door to the chapel, lighting all of the candles. She locked the door behind them. The room was filled with an eerie glow, as both sat. Cora started her story, "It was years ago, when I first brought my daughter's here to live. There was a traveling carnival in the city. I decided to go alone, to make sure it was safe to bring Elsa and Anna. There was a tent, labeled Devil's Child. I was foolish to enter, for the sight I saw was horrific.

"This poor feeble boy sat in a cage. A tall dark man wiped him, causing blood to flow from his back. The other members in the audience laughed, but I could only cry. It was horrible. They tourchered him because of his face. It is badly scarred. I couldn't just leave him there, to die. So, when the tent was empty, I helped him. I took him to the catacombs of the opera house, and told him he could live there, and he would be safe.

"He told me his story, that he was kidnapped by the gypsies. His face was scarred before they took him, causing his mother shame. I felt so sorry for him, as he was no older than Elsa at the time. I brought him food and clothes, until he was able to fend for himself," by this point, Cora was in tears. "I hid him from the world, and its cruelties. He has known nothing else of life since then, except this opera house. It was his playground, and now his artistic domain. He's a genius! He's an architect and designer. Now he's a composer and magicain. A genius Monsieur! "

"But clearly Madame Cora, genius has turned to madness," Hans shook his head, feeling no sympathy.

She stared into his eyes, taking a deep breath. "You're to marry my daughter? Then keep her safe," she left without another word.

Hans gripped the sword on his belt, "Oh, I'll keep her safe," he maniacally laughed.

* * *

Elsa paced the floor in her bedroom, "What am I to do Anna? I love him, but I'm engaged to another."

Anna sat on Elsa's bed, fiddling with her red braid, "I have no idea."

Elsa sighed, "I know you don't. You're lucky your love life is so easy. Kristoff seems really nice."

"Yeah," Anna said dreamfully.

"I need to go and see father's grave, maybe I would be able to clear my head if I did," Elsa said to herself.

"But how? Hans is always guarding your door, and he won't let you leave," Anna reminded her sister.

"Then I will sneak out when he is asleep," she sat on the bed, her voice was weak, "If he ever sleeps."

But Hans was asleep, sitting in a chair outside Elsa's door. He was snoring softly, and didn't even stir when Anna opened the door. Elsa saw his state, and smiled gleefully. She changed into her black dress, and draped a cloak over her shoulders. Tieing her hair in a braid, and grabbing some roses, she followed Anna quietly out the door.

"Do you want to come?" Elsa asked.

Anna shook her head, "No, it's too late to visit a graveyard. Besides, you need to go alone to clear your head. "

"Alright, I'll see you when I return."

* * *

**I had to cut some of Masquerade, but it's a really long song. So I put my favorite lyrics in this chapter. Also the Phantom's origin story went through some MAJOR changes. I know Flinn Rider is far from being over weight, but in this..he is. Also, there are so many different spellings of Monsieur that it's insane! I probably have found four ways of spelling in, and they are all different! Ugh, things like that upset me. *Sigh* I'm done ranting. Until Chapter 6... CeaCee**


	6. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**Hey Guys! So I know I just posted last night, but I had a lot of free time today and decided to write chapter 6. I will warn you that there are feels in this chapter...so beware. Anyways...**

**Sailor Fayth 09, Yes Sven is a total drunk, lol! I thought it might be fun to make him a bit tipsy. **

**AtrianRose98, Yeah I really like the sip too. I think Jack and Elsa go so well together.**

**Choco Vanilla Milk, Actually there is a difference between Mansour and Monsieur. The first one is the spanish spelling, the second is the french. I just didn't find out the difference until I had posted the first two chapters. **

**Thank you all for your support. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa made her way to the stables. She found a stagecoach, and approached the stage driver. "Monsieur?"

The short man looked at her, "Where to Mademoiselle?"

"The cemetery," Elsa whispered, handing him a pouch full of coins. "I'll only be a moment," Elsa ran back inside.

The stagecoach hooked the horse up to the carriage. He was adjusting the wheel, when something sharp hit him on the head. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Elsa walked briskly to the carriage, flowers in hand. She stepped inside, her guide turning around. He seemed taller, but Elsa shook the thought from her mind.

"To my father's grave, please," she commanded. The horse started to gallop away, it's hoofs echoing on the cobblestone path.

* * *

Hans awoke in a sweat. His eyes immediately went to Elsa's door, which was open. He ran inside her room, looking around. When it was clear to him that she wasn't there, he walked to the window. Hans watched as Elsa rode away in a carriage.

"Elsa! Elsa," Hans pounded on the window, trying to get her attention. But she was too far to hear him. "Damn it!" he cursed.

Hans ran down the steps, pulling on his coat. When he was in the stables, he found the driver. Confused that he was still there, and not in the carriage, he walked over to him. The driver was rubbing his head, moaning.

"Where have they gone?" Hans asked him.

"The cemetery," the man replied.

Hans nodded, and went to fetch his horse. He followed the carriages tracks, determined to get to Elsa.

* * *

Elsa sat in the cold carriage, looking out the window. The ground was covered in snow, causing everything to be glistening white. She smiled sadly, knowing that her father loved this kind of weather. She did too.

She took in a shaky breath, "In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice that calls to me, and speaks my name."

The carriage pulled up the the cemetery gate. Elsa stepped out, thanking the driver. She opened the rote iron gate, cringing at the loud noise it made. Church bells rang in the distance as Elsa walked along the foggy path, clutching the rose in her hands. Frost clung to the trees and the old headstones. Angels toward above Elsa, causing her to shiver.

"Little Elsie thought of everything, and nothing. Her father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music, her father promised her," she whispered. Elsa felt that she needed to do something to honor her father, so she sang, "You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father. Then my world was shattered. Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed, if I'd just dreamed, somehow you might be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you helped me to do, all that you dreamed I could."

The snow crunched under her feet, and her cloak trailed heavily behind her. She tried to hold back her tears, and managed to keep singing. "Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental. Seem for you the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle," she glanced at one of the angels, and it seemed to be mocking her sadness. Elsa thought it was strange, thinking that angels were suppose to comfort. She kept walking, and tried to think of her father. All of the good times they had had singing. But the memories were foggy, and harder to see. A tear fell down her cheeks.

"Too many years fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again! Knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive, teach me to live. Give me the strength to try! No more memories, no more silent tears," She had reached his tomb, the steps leading up to it were icy cold. Elsa sat on them anyways, looking up at the stone structure that held her father. "No more gazing across the wasted years, help me to say goodbye! Help me say goodbye." With her song finished, she sat in the cold silence. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and her soft cries echoed off the building. She hung her head, her tears landing quietly on the white powder.

But a voice pricked her ears, and she slowly looked back at the closed doors. "Wandering child so lost, so helpless. Yearning for my guidance," it said to her.

Elsa was stunned. Her father was speaking to her. The sadness lifted out of her chest, "Angel of father, friend or phantom? Who is it there, staring?"

"Have you forgotten your Angel?" the voice asked softly.

Elsa stood at the sight of light illuminating inside the tomb. Her heart fluttered in her chest, "Angel, oh, speak. What endless longings, echo in this whisper."

The light grew stronger with every word he spoke, "Too long you've wandered in winter. Far from my fathering gaze. You resist, yet your soul obeys."

"Wildly my mind beats against you, yet the soul obeys. Angel of Music I denied you, my protector," her head was spinning, as it usually did whenever he sang to her. She paused when she got to the top of the stairs.

The voice grew stronger now, as if it were angry with her, "Yes you denied me! Turning from true beauty! Do not shun me, come to your strange angel. I am your Angel of Music, come to your Angel of Music," and so Elsa did, stepping through the open doors.

"No, Elsa! Wait!" Hans called, stopping Elsa in her tracks.

She turned to look at him, "Hans?"

"Whatever you believe, think. This man, this thing is not your father!" he jumped off his horse, drawing his sword.

The Phantom growled, and climbed off the roof. Elsa gasped at the sight of him. He tricked her. She ran down the steps, and watched as Hans and Jack engaged in a sword fight. The Phantom backed Hans into a corner, pushing him to the ground. But he quickly regained his footing, and backed Jack down the steps. Elsa walked further away, wanting to stop it, but she didn't know what she could do. The Phantom swung at Hans, hitting the blade of the sword on Hans's arm. Hans cried out in pain, lunging at Jack. Hans managed to knock the sword out of Jack's hands, pushing him to the ground. He was about to strike to kill, but Elsa screamed.

"No Hans! No!" Elsa begged, considering if she should tell them the real reason why she had come. But she thought against it, "Not like this!"

Hans eyed her, considering his options. He took one last look at the masked man, before putting his sword back in his belt. He grabbed Elsa, and threw her atop the horse. Jack watched as the two rode away. He was out of breath, and furious that he had been defeated.

"Now let it be war upon you both!" he spat.

He didn't know how he was going to get Elsa back, but he knew that he had too. Jack was sure that she was upset with him, and cursed himself for being so foolish. He never should have pretended to be her father, but he felt that there was no other way. He would have to think of something new, and fast. For he didn't think that she was safe with Hans.

* * *

"I want you to go inside, and get warm," Hans said as soon as they arrived back at the Opera House.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, looking at the blood stain on his shirt.

"I'm going to go and discuss a plan with the other men. We need to get rid of this masked murder once and for all!"

"But Hans," Elsa tried to protest, but she was cut off.

"It has to be done Elsa!" he walked inside the building, leaving her to put away the horse.

Hans found several men already gathered backstage. He told them to follow him, and they all walked to the manager's office. Hans knocked on the door, and Sven opened it. He welcomed everyone inside, and waited to hear what the Vicomte had to say.

"We have all been blind, and yet the answer is staring us in the face, This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend," Hans explained.

"We're listening, go on," Sven said, opening up a bottle of Scotch.

"We shall play his game, perform his work, but remember we hold the ace. For if Miss Elsa sings, we are certain he will attend."

"We are certain the doors are barred, we are certain the police are there, we are certain that they are armed, " Sven passed the bottle to Hans, who took a swig.

"The curtain falls, his reign will end!" Hans yelled.

Sven and Hans sent for the police, informing them of the situation. They arrived moments later, guns at their sides. Sven showed them to their positions. The police being in the building caused everyone to be nervous. They all tried to be on their best behavior, as they set up for Don Juan. The stage was filled with people, as rehearsals started.

But Elsa was not at rehearsals. She was hiding in the chapel, trying to collect her thoughts. She couldn't find a reason to why Jack went to such lengths to speak with her. Sneaking into her room was one thing, but pretending to be a lost loved one was completely out of the question. Her feelings for him had changed, or at least she tried to convince herself that they had. Elsa was terrified more than ever, and she did not want to do Jack's play.

Elsa lifted her head when she heard footsteps, and she knew who it was. "Hans I'm frightened. Don't make me do this. Hans, it scares me. Don't put me through this ordeal by fire. He'll take me, I know. We'll be parted forever. He won't let me go," she stood to look at him, panic in her eyes. "What I once use to dream, I now dreamt. If he finds me, it won't ever end. And he'll always be there singing songs in my head. He'll always be there." She walked towards the window, sitting on the ledge. The stained glass glowed on her face, and radiated her white dress with color.

Hans sighed, "You said yourself, he was nothing but a man. Yet while he lives, he will haunt us till we're dead."

"Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to give my life, to win the chance live? Can I betray the man that once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? He kills without thought, he murders all that's good. I know I can't refuse, and yet I wish I could. Oh god, if I agree, what horrors wait for me, in this, the Phantom's opera?" Elsa sobbed.

Hans scowled, "Elsa, don't think that I don't care. But every hope and every prayer rests on you, now."

She glared at him, "So you are going to make me do this?"

"Yes, and then we can be free," he placed a bundle of clothing beside her, "Here is your costume, put it on."

"Hans, please."

"Elsa you will perform without complaint! I will come and retrieve you when it is time for you to go on!" Hans stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Elsa ran after him, her body hitting against the closed door. She pulled on the handle, but he had locked her inside. "Hans please don't do this!" she sobbed, pounding her fists on the wood. Out of breath, she slumped to the floor, crying into the palms of her hands.

* * *

Jack knew of Hans's plan, and couldn't wait to share his own. He was standing in front of his mirror, tousling his white hair, smiling at himself. "Seal my fate tonight. I hate to cut the fun short, but the joke's wearing thin. Let the audience in, let my opera begin!"

* * *

**So I hope you all liked it. Hans is starting to show his true colors to Elsa. Thanks for reading. ****Follow, favorite, review, and all that good stuff! :) **

**~CeaCee**


	7. Past the Point of No Return

**Hey Guys! I hope you all had a wonderful week so far. Here is chapter 7 for your pleasure. But first, I must post some replies.**

**fidix fizzel, All I am going to say is that I think you will like this chapter :)**

**Sailor Fayth 09, If you wanted to smack Hans during the last chapter...just wait.**

**AtrianRose98, I do have another story on my profile. It isn't like this, by means of it being based off of a movie. But if you like my writing I suggest you check it out.**

**But actually I did want to ask all of you a question. Since this story is coming to an end :( I thought the next one I would post would be Jelsa but in Titanic form. Let me know what you guys think in your reviews. If the majority likes it, I will start working on it as soon as the last chapter to this one is posted.**

**Anyways, that's all I have to say until the end... Happy Readings!**

* * *

Hans walked in the shadows of the stage. He was pleased with himself, for everything was going according to plan. Hans's family had lost all of their money due to a bet he had set up. They had shunned him, disowned him, and told him to never return, unless he had their money. And it was well known that Elsa's family was wealthy. He planned to marry her for her money, and then dispose of her in the easiest way. As he walked, he recited his plans aloud. But he did not know that he was being watched.

Jack was hiding in the rafters, spying on the young Vicomte. " Monsieur Hans isn't visiting the opera house with him family at all. He is here to kill Elsa. Not just me. He must be stopped," he whispered to the air. Jack walked back down to the catacombs, with intentions to elaborate his plan.

Elsa was curled up on the floor. She had passed out from exhaustion, and was sleeping soundly. She didn't even stir when the handle jiggled, and the door popped open. Anna peeked her head inside the room, and rushed to Elsa's side when she saw her on the floor.

"Elsa," Anna whispered, gently shaking her sister.

Elsa opened her eyes, and came to a sitting position, "Anna, what are you doing here?"

"You weren't at rehearsals. I started to worry. Why did you lock yourself in here?"

"I didn't, Hans did," Elsa scowled.

"Hans? But why?" Anna asked confused.

"He thought I wouldn't go through with tonight's opera, because I told him I was scared. But he said that I had to, or the Phantom would always haunt us. Conveniently enough, he left me my script and costume."

Anna searched Elsa's eyes, giving her a small smile. "Let's go and clean you up. I'll help you get ready for tonight's performance. "

Elsa nodded, and followed her sister out of the room. Once they were in her dressing room, Elsa sat at her vanity as her sister prepared the cosmetics. Anna wiped away Elsa's stale makeup, and then reapplied it. She made the eyes dark, lining them heavily in dark grey and dark pink. Anna painted Elsa's lips dark red. Elsa's hair was removed from it's braid, causing blond waves to fall down her back.

"Finished!" Anna squealed. "Now go change, so I can see how everything looks together. "

Elsa did as she was told, grabbing the bundle of clothes as she walked behind the screen. She slipped the ones she has been wearing off, and pulled the new ones on. The outfit was in two pieces, a dress and corset. The dress went on first, it's light blue fabric hung loosely from her small frame. The lacy sleeves kept dropping off her shoulders, and she had to struggle to keep them up. The bodice was slightly see through with its thin lace fabric, and it made Elsa feel very vulnerable.

"Anna, can you help me with my corset? " she asked.

"Sure," Anna answered, joining her sister.

Anna pulled the strings, making several knots in certain places. Elsa gasped for air as the area around her mid drift grew tighter. When the pulling was finished, Elsa walked over to the mirror on the wall, looking at the after math. She was quite stunning, and looked like a porcelain doll. The dress was lovely, with the dark blue corset and light blue dress. She didn't look very modest, but she didn't really mind. Anna came to stand beside her, and placed a white rose in her hair. She too was dressed for her part, although she was wearing shades of red and black. To top off Elsa's appearance, Anna tied a white sash with blue swirls around her waist.

"Ready?" Anna asked, and Elsa nodded. The two made their way backstage, waiting for their cues.

Olaf stood at his stand, flipping the pages of the score for Don Juan. He tapped his stick on his music stand, and the band began to play. The audience went silent as the curtains opened. The ensemble was on the stage, dancing and singing. Among them was Rapunzel, who was steaming with anger. This was the first time she was put into the chorus line, but she sang with a smile.

The audience was baffled. There was commotion all around, as the music and singing was not pleasant to their ears. Sven and Kristoff were sitting in their normal Box, police at their side. Sven was downing liquor, nervous about the audiences reaction. Kristoff wasn't phased, as he enjoyed watching Anna do her little teasing dance. Hans was sitting in Box 5, waiting impatiently. His eyes kept scanning the room, hoping that his plan would work, hoping that the Phantom would show.

The chorus left and Flinn walked out on stage. He was singing a conversation with another man, "Passarino faithful friend, once again recite the plan."

Flinn was Don Juan, and his friend was the character Passarino. Passarino explained, " You're young guest believes I'm you. I the master, you the man."

Flinn chuckled as he sang, "When you met, you wore my cloak. With my scarf you hid your face. She believes she dines with me, in her master's borrowed place! Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what in truth is mine. When it's late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine! I shall say come hide with me. Where oh where? Of course my room."

Passarino shook his head and smiled, "Poor thing hasn't got a chance."

Flinn took off part of his costume, handing it to his friend, "Here's my hat, my cloak and sword. Conquest is assured. If I do not forget myself and laugh."

Both exited. Jack was backstage waiting for them, hiding in the shadows. He waited for Passarino to pass, before he hit Flinn atop of the head. Flinn fell to the ground, knocked out cold.

Jack leaned down whispering in his ear, "Sleep now. Dream of far off places, for when you awake you will be jolted back to reality, and have a headache."

Elsa walked out on stage, the fiery set burning behind her. The audience silenced their commotion when she began to sing, "No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy. No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love." She delicately sat on the ground, playing with the basket of flowers she had brought out, and tried to control her nerves.

Passarino came back onstage, "Master?" He called.

Jack stepped out to center, covering his face with his midnight blue cape. He obviously looked different from Flinn, and didn't want to cause any suspicion.

He looked down at the little man standing beside him, "Go away, for the trap is set and waits for his prey."

Now Jack and Elsa were the only two on stage. Jack smiled devilishly as he slowly approached her, "You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent," he held a finger to his lips, "Silent."

Elsa closed her eyes, absorbing his voice. She assumed it was no longer Flinn, and was tempted to look towards the Box Hans was sitting in, and give the signal. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Jack was closer to her now, and was still continuing his advance. Elsa could feel her skin tingle and her heart fluttering.

"I have brought you. That our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts. You've decided. Decided," his gaze was fixed on her, a smirk resting on his lips. Elsa was enchanted watching his every move. She rose to her feet, as he continued to sing, "Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make believe are at an end." Jack was circling around her now, "Past the point of if or when. No use resisting. Abandon thoughts and let the dream descend. "

Cora and Anna were watching backstage. No one else seemed to notice that Don Juan had changed. But Cora was suspicious, and cautiously scanned the room, counting how many policemen there were. She then looked up to where Hans was sitting, and couldn't tell if he knew. His face was a mix of emotions as he gripped the railing of the Box. He watched intently, waiting for Elsa to give some sort of signal, but she didn't even glance at him.

Jack took two steps towards Elsa, leaving him standing right behind her. He placed his hand gently on her neck, singing in her ear, "What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door," he slid his hands down her bare shoulders, picking up her arm, and made his way to her hand. He placed his lips against her soft skin, his eyes never leaving hers. All through this he sang, "What sweet seduction lies before us?" Elsa grinned at him slightly, "Past the point of no return, the final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return," he tried to pull her off stage, to take her with him back to the catacombs.

But Elsa pulled her hand back, and looked up at the giant chandelier. The reflection of the crystals sparkled in her eyes. It was her turn to sing, but she was having troubles focusing. She sucked in a deep breath to clear her head, and began, "You have brought me to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence. Silence." She looked up towards Hans, who quickly signaled Kristoff and Sven. He motioned for the police to be ready, but then quickly dismissed the order when Elsa's gaze went back on Don Juan. "I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thoughts. I've decided, decided."

Both Jack and Elsa inhaled deeply. Jack was astonished by Elsa's performance, but even more so that she wanted him. Even though those were the lyrics he wrote for her to sing, she had sang them with such emotion, that he felt their love was true. Elsa was having similar thoughts.

They both walked towards twirling staircases, that were on either side of the stage. Elsa walked up one and Jack the other. Elsa held up her dress so she wouldn't fall, but her eyes never left Jack's. When Jack's hand touched the railing, an icy blue shot up the staircase. Soon the entire set was engulfed in different shades of blue. The fire had frozen in its place. Neither performer noticed the change, for they were too enthralled with each other.

As Elsa walked she sang, "Past the point of no return, no going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thoughts of right or wrong. One final question, how long are we to wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race?" They had made it to the top of the stairs which lead to a small catwalk. Elsa stood seductively at the top, her smirk still playing on her lips. "The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?"

They joined each other in the center of the catwalk, and Jack took her in his arms again, slowly caressing her body. Together they sang, " Past the point of no return, one final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We're past the point of no return."

The audience was silent as the music came to an end. The two held their position, wrapped in each others arms. Hans watched intensely, his grip tight on the railing. He needed a sign from Elsa so that he could kill the Phantom. But he wasn't sure if it was the Phantom who was standing on the stage. So Hans went backstage to check it out for himself.

But Jack decided to reveal all. He turned Elsa to face him, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude. " Tears threatened to spill out of Elsa's eyes. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek, as he continued to serenade her. She knew now that it truly was Jack, now that her mind was no longer foggy. "Say you'll want me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go to. Elsa that's all I ask of," but he didn't get to finish. Because in that moment, Elsa ripped off his mask revealing his identity to everyone.

The audience gasped in horror. Sven and Kristoff looked to Hans for help but noticed he was gone. So they both signaled the police to go and arrest the man on stage.

Hans was behind the curtain now. He had found Flinn's body before anyone else. He checked for a pulse and found one. Quickly he cut a rope off of a curtain, and tied it around the mans neck. He pulled on the noose tightly until he could see that Flinn was no longer breathing. Just another death to frame the Phantom with.

Jack cringed at the sound the audience had made. He quickly took hold of a chain, and grabbed Elsa's waist. With a little tugging, he and Elsa went off of the catwalk and through the trapdoor in the bottom of the stage. The audience flooded with screams as the beautiful chandelier came crashing down.

"We are ruined Kristoff! Ruined!" Sven cried, watching the audience race for the exits.

"I must go and see if Anna is alright," Kristoff ran backstage, looking for the little red head.

Cora saw Hans, and walked towards him. She grabbed his wrist, "Come with me Monsieur, I'll take you to them."

They walked past Rapunzel who was crying over her husband's body, "Oh my darling, oh my darling. Who has done this? " Hans smirked as the passed.

Anna ran up to her mother, out of breath. "Elsa has vanished," she exclaimed.

"I know," Cora said, before giving her attention to Hans. "Monsieur Le Vicomte, you must remember to keep your hand at the level of your eyes."

"I'll come with you," Anna shouted.

"No Anna, no. You must stay here!" Cora said, leading Hans further down the hall. "Come with me Monsieur!"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? If the song was confusing I suggest that you guys watch it on youtube. It might make more sense. I know without visual it is easy to get lost. Anyways, I have one more little treat for you guys. I decided to get really creative yesterday, and draw what Elsa would look like in her Past the Point of No Return dress. The link is below. Thank you all for your wonderful comments and support. Until the last chapter! :) ~CeaCee**

**cc1014 . tumblr. com image/86571447406 (ignore the spaces in between the first four words. It was the only way I could post it without fanfiction deleting the link. I hope this works. If not let me know in your reviews. **


	8. Down Once More

**Hey guys! Here is the final chapter to Angel of Music. :( I'm sad that it is ending. I'm going to leave all of my replies to your reviews at the bottom of the chapter. That way I don't give away any spoilers. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Phantom dragged Elsa back down to his home. She tried to fight against him out of fear. She had gotten a glimpse of Flinn's body during her descent, and there was no doubt in her mind that Jack had killed him. But Jack saw the body too, and knew who had killed Flinn. Hans was setting him up, and Jack needed to get Elsa away from him. Elsa didn't know this, and was trying with all her might to get free. She didn't want to be the Phantom's next victim.

Jack's voice interrupted her from her thoughts, "Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair. Down we plunge to the prison of my mind. Down that path into darkness deep as hell!" He stopped, looking at her. "Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?" When she didn't answer him, he started his run again. "Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!"

They reached the second level of the catacombs. No horse awaited them. Elsa's panic began to rise as she realized there was no escape. She pulled hard on her arm, trying to free herself from Jack's grasp. She tried to grab hold of the corners of walls, or bricks that were out of place. Jack quickly grew tired of this. He picked her up, and carried her to the boat. He placed her in it, and pushed away from the stone steps. He steered the boat to the other side in five long strides.

Jack then hoisted Elsa out of the boat, continuing his rant. "Hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere. No kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere. Elsa. Why? Why?" He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her twice. Elsa's eyes were filled with horror, her body shaking. Jack turned away. "Go and change," he commanded.

"Change? " Elsa stuttered, "Into what?"

"Into your wedding gown. Go! It's through those curtains," he pointed.

"What? No!" She cried.

Jack was quick to lose his temper. He grabbed Elsa's arm once more, leading her to the dress. He opened up the curtains, and pushed her inside, "Change!" He hissed before leaving her.

Elsa stared at the blue velvet of the curtains, before turning to look at herself in the mirror. She looked dreadful. Her hair was a mess and her dress was torn. Elsa rubbed her hands over her eyes, before grabbing the white dress that laid on the table. She quickly put it on, so that she wouldn't upset the Phantom.

The dress was completely white. It's corset had sleeves that hung off her shoulders. The skirt was puffy, and it bunched up at her waist. Elsa ran her fingers through her hair, and grabbed the veil off of the table. She walked out to meet him.

* * *

Hans and Cora ran down the same steps that Jack and Elsa had been on moments ago. Cora had a candle in her hand. She held it far out in front of her, and stopped. Hans looked at her with questioning eyes.

"This is as far as I dare go. Keep your hand at the level of your eyes," Cora warned.

He nodded, "Thank you."

Hans ran down the rest of the stairs. He was so focused on how he was going to defeat the Phantom, that he didn't notice the grate that he was walking over. It opened up from beneath him, sending him into cold dark water. Hans swam to the surface for air and saw that the grate was lowering. He quickly dove underneath the water, looking for an escape. He spotted a wheel, and swam over to it. He grabbed hold of it, turning it with all his might. It wouldn't budge. Hans started to lose air, and swam back up to the surface. The metal flooring had almost hit the water, and he only had seconds to suck air back into his lungs. He swam back to the wheel, trying every way he could to turn it. Finally it moved, and the grate started its way back up. Hans crawled out of the water, gasping. He laid on the cold steps before continuing his descent.

* * *

Jack was admiring the diamond ring that he took from Elsa on the night of the masquerade, when she stepped out from behind the curtain. He smiled when he saw her in her wedding dress. But it faded when he noticed the look in her eyes. Anger.

"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust of flesh?" She questioned, marching towards him.

"That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh," Jack reached out to touch her cheek, but Elsa pulled away. Jack stepped back, "This face, the infection, which poisons our love. This face that earned a mother's fear and loathing. A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing." He took the veil from her, and placed it atop her head, before turning her towards one of the mirrors. "Pity comes too late! Turn around and face your fate!" They looked at each others reflections, "An eternity of this before your eyes."

Elsa took the veil from her head, and turned to face him, "This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies."

Jack was quiet for a moment, and then reached for her hand. He slowly slid the ring up her finger, "Elsa I didn't kill those people. You have to know that!"

"How can I trust you, Jack?" She searched his eyes. "You pretended to be my father. I thought you were going to be my guardian. My angel."

"I still am your angel Elsa. I'm trying to protect you from Hans."

"Hans? Why? Because he loves me, and you can't except that I love him?" Elsa snapped, her voice slightly faltering. It wasn't really a lie. She did love Hans, but she loved Jack even more. But all she could think about was Flinn's lifeless body.

"He doesn't love you, Elsa. He only wants to..." but Jack wasn't able to finish his thought.

"Enough Jack!" She interrupted.

"But Elsa," Jack paused. He looked over Elsa's shoulder, an evil grin spreading across his lips. "Wait I think my dear, we have a guest."

Elsa turned around to face the closed iron gate, "Hans." He was standing on the other side.

"Sir! This is indeed, an unparalleled delight. I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true, you have truly made my night," Jack said to Hans. He walked over to Elsa, and put in arm around her, pulling her close.

"Let me go!" She ordered.

Hans spoke up, placing his hands on the bars, "Free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity?" He cried.

"Your lover makes a passionate plea," Jack laughed.

"Please Hans, it's useless," Elsa uttered.

"I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her!" Hans was still playing his part, and was very convincing. "Show some compassion!"

"The world showed no compassion to me!" Jack spat.

"Elsa, Elsa. Let me see her," Hans begged.

"Be my guest, sir," Jack walked over to the lever that controlled the gate, and pulled on it. The iron gate creaked up towards the ceiling, allowing Hans his entrance. But Jack quickly closed it as soon as he stepped inside. Jack stepped into the water, and strolled towards Hans,"Monsieur I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her bleed for the sins which are yours!"

Hans waited until Jack was close enough. He pulled a rope from his belt, and looped it around the Phantom's neck. Elsa gasped. Hans tied Jack to the gate, laughing maniacally.

"Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!" Hans cackled, "Nothing can save you now except perhaps Elsa." He turned to her, the young blond was crying on the shore. "Start a new life with me! Buy his freedom with your love. Refuse me and send your angel to his death! This is the choice, this is the point of no return!"

"You lied to me Hans! Why? You promised me, you promised me," her voice was shaky, as she tried to regain her composure. "The tears I might have shed for your dark fate, grow cold and turn to tears of hate!"

Jack was panicking now. He had no idea that this would be the outcome. His life no longer mattered. Elsa had to be the one to walk away from this. He looked at Elsa, his eyes pleading with hers, "Elsa please forgive me. I did it all for you and all for nothing."

Elsa was still speaking with Hans, watching as he tugged on the rope. Jack gasped for air. "Farewell my fallen love and false friend. We had such hopes and now those hopes are shattered!"

Hans smiled, "Too late for turning back. Too late for prayers and useless pity!"

"Say you love me and my life is over. For either way you choose he has to win," Jack stated.

"All hopes of cries for help; no point in fighting! So do you end your days with me? Or do you send him to his grave?" Hans gave another strong pull on the rope.

"Why make her lie to you to save me?" Jack glared at him.

"Hans, who deserves this? Why do you curse mercy?" Elsa asked.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold. His life is now the prize which you must earn!" Hans shouted, his eyes burning into her soul.

"Elsa say no," Jack instructed. "Say no. Don't throw your life away for my sake! I tried so hard to free you."

Elsa stood on the shore, conflicted. She was trying to convince Hans to let her and Jack go, but it seemed hopeless. She glanced around, and noticed something shimmering on the table. A dagger. Slowly she made her way over to it, and picked it up, hiding it behind her back. "Hans you deceived me. I gave you my heart blindly."

"You try my patience. Make your choice!" Hans yelled.

"You were the one to kill all of those people Hans. What has happened to you? Where is the boy who use to bring me chocolates and tell me stories?" She asked.

"He no longer exists. He's been long gone. Ever since he was disowned by his family."

"Then why did you come here? I don't understand."

"I had a feeling that you would still remember me, still love me. And I remembered that your family was rich. I thought by marrying you I could get your money, give it to my family, and then get rid of you. Seemed simple enough, until this Monsieur had to get involved!" Hans turned to look at Jack.

"So Jack was speaking the truth," Elsa bit her lower lip, feeling foolish.

Hans smirked, "Yes he was, and your head was so clouded that you couldn't see how gullible you were being!"

Elsa glided into the water, and she felt the weight of her dress double. Hans and Jack both remained still, watching her. Elsa looked at Hans, "Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you. You are not alone." Her moves were fast as she plunged the dagger into his side. Hans dropped the rope, his hands going to his side.

Elsa ran to Jack, cutting him loose. Once he was free, he embraced her, then he went to Hans. He was curled into a ball, gasping for air. Jack shook his head. "You pathetic man. She only nicked your side," Jack took the dripping dagger from Elsa, and stuck Hans in the chest. Slowly the movement from Han's chest stopped. He was dead.

Jack and Elsa stepped back on shore. She smiled at him. "I'm sorry that I didn't trust you."

Jack shrugged, "It's over now. No more fears. No worries."

Elsa stepped closer to him, and delicately placed her lips against his. Jack tensed in surprise, but he relaxed quickly, and wrapped his arms around her waist. When they finally pulled away, both were smiling as bright as the moon.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime," Jack sang, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Elsa's face. "Say the word and I will follow you."

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning," Elsa joined him as he escorted her to the boat.

"You alone can make my song take flight, help me make the music of the night," Jack kissed her once more. Both he and Elsa traveled back to the Opera Populaire.

After Elsa had explained the events in the catacombs to everyone, and that Jack was not responsible for any deaths, besides Hans, he was warmly accepted. Plans and plays were immediately arranged for Jack and Elsa to star in. Everyone was overjoyed that the mysterious events would finally be over.

La Rapunzel was heavily compensated for her loss. A short funeral was held in Flinn's honor. Afterwards, Rapunzel left, leaving for her hometown, Corona. Kristoff was relieved that he would no longer have to deal with the young diva. But Sven secretly missed her, as he enjoyed her singing and her commands.

Jack and Elsa were eventually wed, as well as Anna and Kristoff. Jack did not receive any of Elsa's riches, as she no longer had them. All of the money was lost with her father's death. Elsa thought it was funny that Hans thought she was still wealthy when she was living and working in an opera house. Jack didn't care about the money at all. He was just happy that he had Elsa for himself, and that she loved him.

All lived happily in Paris for the rest of their days in the beautiful Opera Populaire.

* * *

**So did you guys like it? I hope it was enough. I had a hell of a time ending it. Anyways...**

**Sailor Fayth 09, I hope I wrote up to your expectations. I played the old switch-er-roo! I would never ever have aloud Elsa to be with Hans. Ever! It was my plan from the start to keep Jack and Elsa together in the end. :)**

**res123, Thank you for your review. If you had seen the original POTO you would know that the Phantom does in fact hang two people. I had to change it to him being framed to work for my ending. But no more worries, Jack and Elsa are finally together. **

**fidix fizzel, Yay! I'm glad you liked my drawing. I know that I hinted at ice powers earlier on, but they were so subtle that I decided to get rid of the idea. So sorry if I disappoint you there.**

**Thank you all for reading my story and for your support. Thanks for sticking with it even when it looked like it might be a Helsa. I didn't get enough replies for the Titanic Jelsa story, so I think I am going to take a break from writing for a while. But I'll be back soon. Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU! :) **

**~CeaCee**


	9. No One But Her

**BONUS CHAPTER! **

**So I found this little gem of a video on youtube of Gerard Butler (The Phantom) singing a song that was cut from the film. Its title is No One But Her, and it goes to the melody of Learn to be Lonely. It's kind of a sad song, as it takes place after the events of POTO. But I decided to make it into something, happy. Although it is short, I still thought I would write something about it, and add it to my story.**

**I hope all of you who followed this story before find this new chapter, and enjoy! **

**~CeaCee**

* * *

Jack paced the cobblestone floor of his underground lair. He still traveled down to the dark catacombs, to get relief from the other opera singers. Some of them still felt indifferent towards him. He understood their concern, considering he nearly destroyed the Opera Populaire.

Still, the stress could be overbearing, even if Elsa was there to comfort him. Elsa, his precious wife seemed to be the only one who understood him. She loved him dearly, and always wanted to make sure that her Angel was okay. But the constant checking in made the Phantom feel more like a boy than a man.

After all, it was Elsa who saved herself from Hans. Jack had been restrained, chained to a gate. How foolish he had been to let Hans enter his home. If he hadn't, Elsa would have been spared all her grief. Hans's death had taken a toll on her, and not only because she had killed him, but because a small part of her still loved him. Or at least the boy she had known all those years ago.

Jack crouched down , placing a hand in the murky water. He had been trying to think of a way to show Elsa that he was truly okay, that their life was okay, and that they could be comfortable with their lives. Lyrics began to fill his mind, beginning to construction the music and words to a song that he had been working on.

_'I do believe now would be the perfect time to test the song out,' _he thought, swishing his hand around in the water.

"No one would listen. No one but her, heard as the outcast hears." He rose to his feet, gazing out upon the glassy waters as he sang. The light from the candles shimmered off the lake. "Shamed into solitude. Shunned by the multitude. I learned to listen. In the dark, my heart heard music." Jack walked up the steps, pausing to run a hand through one of the flaming candles. He pulled back when the heat became too intense, "I long to teach the world. Rise up and reach the world. No one would listen. I alone could hear the music." He passed by images of Elsa he had drawn, placing a light touch on one of them, for the paper was fragile. "Then at last a voice in the gloom, seemed to cry, 'I hear you. I hear your fears, your torments your tears.'" Jack turned on his heels, picking up one of his white roses. He held it to his nose, taking in its sweet fragrance. "She saw my loneliness, shared in my emptiness. No one would listen. No one but her, heard as the outcast hears."

"Jack!" Elsa's voice bounced off of the stone walls. "Jack where are you?"

Jack strolled to his boat, picking up his staff on the way. He guided the boat to the other side, where Elsa was waiting for him. She was radiant, even in the dim lighting. She smiled sweetly at him, taking him into an embrace when he stepped off on the shore.

"I heard you singing. It sounded beautiful. What was it?" Elsa's voice was soft and kind.

"Something new that I composed. I'll sing it for you when it is presentable," he put an arm around her waist, guiding her up the long staircase.

"Alright, " she giggled, stopping in her tracks. "I think my Angel deserves a little gift for his wonderful work to come during tonight's performance. "

Jack grinned devilishly at her, pulling her close to him. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, but Elsa stood up on her toes to deepen it. They remained like that for a long time, the passion between them just as fresh as it was the first time they had kissed.

Jack pulled away reluctantly, panting as he did. "We need to go back. Mustn't be late for the opera."

Elsa placed one more delicate kiss on his lips, before letting him lead her back up the stairs. The Phantom smiled to himself, rubbing small circles on her back with his thumb. _'No one would listen. No one but her, heard as the outcast hears.'_


End file.
